theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Homer Simpson's Death Bed (Feat. Fred Flintstone)
Gallery Hospital arrival.png Heart Monitor.png Marge Simpson is pretending to play dead.jpg Stan Smith crying.jpg Transcript *(The Great Gazoo appears and snaps Fred Flintstone as he appears to the entrance of the hospital and The Great Gazoo goes away, Fred Flintstone opens up the door and walks right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Homer Simpson.) *(Transitions to a patient room with Fred Flintstone opening the door to see Homer Simpson, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates, then Fred Flintstone closes the door silently while some The Simpsons DVDs are on the table side.) *(The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Fred Flintstone walks right over to the comatose Homer Simpson.) *(Bart Simpson holds Homer Simpson's right hand with a depressed look on his face, he uses a slingshot to hit Homer Simpson, but Marge Simpson denies it.) *Marge: "Bart!" *(Marge Simpson rubs Homer Simpson's tummy with a depressed look on her face.) *(Then, Homer Simpson slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) *(Then, a tweet message is heard, Julius Hibbert goes to check his smart phone, revealing that FOX announces a new 'Simpsons' season, which causes Homer Simpson to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) *Marge: "No! No... no... HOMIE!" *(Marge Simpson shakes Homer Simpson's motionless body just as she begins sobbing wildly.) *Marge: "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" *(Fred Flintstone begins looking depressed 'til he realized that he can revive Homer Simpson with his stone of couch gags, but right before he does anything to do so, Julius Hibbert grabs his right hand and shakes his head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Homer Simpson.) *(Marge Simpson finally stops shaking Homer Simpson, but her sobbing stops, she puts her hands on her chest, Marge Simpson starts to fall on the floor, and she is pretending to play dead.) *Lisa: Mom! Oh! *(Lisa Simpson puts her hands on her chest, falls on the floor and starts to play dead.) *(Bart Simpson laughs, his laughing stops, he puts his hands on his chest and falls on the floor.) *(Maggie Simpson denies to Homer Simpson, she pops her pacifier out, she puts her hands on her chin and falls on the floor.) *(Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie Simpson are lying on the floor, pretending that they are dead.) *(Carl Carlson was snuggled tightly by Lenny Leonard and they're both sobbing heavily.) *(Ned Flanders is sobbing a bit on Homer Simpson's hospital bed.) *(Julius Hibbert is looking depressed just as Abe Simpson was sleeping with one single water drop.) *(Stan Smith was also sobbing heavily as he puts one arm on his eyes.) *(Barney Gumble was drinking spirytus in his mouth as his eyes begin to water.) *(Fred Flintstone was feeling depressed.) *(The look on Homer Simpson's face is deadpan and still just as the right side of his death bed is seen with his donut dropping right onto the ground, splits into half pieces and finally disappearing.) *R.I.P The Simpsons Characters * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Maggie Simpson * Ned Flanders * Lenny Leonard * Carl Carlson * Julius Hibbert * Abe Simpson * Barney Gumble * Stan Smith * Fred Flintstone Voice Cast *Samuel Meza - Fred Flintstone/Bart Simpson/Lenny Leonard/Carl Carlson/Ned Flanders/Abe Simpson/Julius Hibbert *Jared Raman - Marge Simpson *Riese Myers - Lisa Simpson *Stephen J. Pena - Stan Smith Category:The Simpsons Category:The Flintstones Category:American Dad Category:Deathbed Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas